Michael Kosina
Abductor Proxy Killer |mo = Beating, then strangulation Proxy murder by bludgeoning |victims = 5 killed 1 killed by proxy 2 attempted 4 raped |status = Deceased |actor = Steve Talley |appearance = "Middle Man" }} "You brought him in, you fix it." Michael Kosina was a serial rapist-turned-killer and the leader of a pack of rapists who appeared in Season Six of Criminal Minds. Background Prior to the events of "Middle Man", Michael had previously worked with two other accomplices to abduct and rape four women in northern Louisiana. When the walls started closing in on the gang, Michael killed his accomplices and successfully disposed the bodies in order to protect himself. Because the accomplices' bodies were never found, it was assumed that they had run away and the rapes were pinned on them alone while Michael got away with it. At some point, he joined the Kappa Iota Phi fraternity. He was kicked out for questionable sexual conduct with a student on May 2004. The charges were dropped, but the fraternity was put on probation by its national chapter. He later met Chris Salters when he was a senior and Chris was a freshman. Later, when Chris was rejected from the Kappa Iota Phi fraternity, they started hanging out. At one point, they were involved in a bar fight together, which Michael started. A few weeks after they started hanging out, Michael dropped out when he got into an altercation with one of his professors. On September 24, 2010, they abducted their first girl and proceeded to rape her and force her to dance for them. Michael then took her into the cornfield and killed her two days later, without Chris's knowledge. Chris later persuaded Scott Kagan to join their group and proceeded to abduct and rape more girls while Michael promised to "take care of them" when, in reality, he was killing them. Middle Man In the beginning of the episode, Michael, Chris, and Scott, all wearing masks, chase their latest victim, Meredith Joy, with their truck in a cornfield. Michael catches her and kills her off-screen. The group later abducts another exotic dancer named Stephanie Wilson. The following day, Chris and Scott confront Michael about the killings when they saw them on the news. In response, Michael shrugs and says coldly that he had to do it to protect the group. Later, when Scott began to want out, Michael has Chris bring him out to a cornfield and beat him to punish him. He then gives Chris a baseball bat and orders him to kill Scott. Chris very reluctantly obliges and beats Scott to death. The following day, Michael sees Chris talking on his cell phone, realizes that he is having second thoughts as well, and beats him for even thinking about turning himself in. Michael then decides to finish business and get rid of Stephanie and Chris. However, at this time, the police were on to them and had them surrounded. Michael held his gun onto Stephanie's head to get them to back off. Prentiss began talking to Michael, trying to psych him out by saying that all their guns were trained on him and not Chris. Prentiss then tells Chris about Michael's first crew, explaining that Michael killed them and that he was going to do the same thing to him. Chris and Michael argued, with Michael questioning Chris's loyalty to him. Suddenly, Michael turned his gun on Chris, forcing Chris's father, Sheriff Jeff Salters, to shoot him dead in order to save his son. Modus Operandi Michael targeted Caucasian exotic dancers who lived and worked in different counties in Indiana. He would wait for them to come out of the clubs they worked at after they finished their shifts, and abduct them in the parking lots with the help of Chris and Scott. After the three abducted them and took them to his house in Johnson County, he would rape them alongside Chris and Scott, using a condom so his DNA wouldn't be traced to the rapes he committed in Louisiana. He also utilized a revolver to keep the victims compliant. When he killed his victims, Michael would rape and beat them in a cornfield before fatally strangling them. It is unknown if Michael targeted exotic dancers prior to Middle Man. It is also unknown how he killed his original accomplices, although considering that he attempted to kill Chris by shooting him, he may have shot them to death. Known Victims *2010: **Northern Louisiana: ***February-May: Four unnamed women ***June: Two unnamed men **Johnson County, Indiana: ***September 24: Kimberly Jukes ***October 15: Amanda Frye ***October 29: Meredith Joy ***November 5: Stephanie Wilson ***November 6-7: Scott Kagan ***November 7: Chris Salters Appearances *Season Six **"Middle Man" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Proxy Killers